


Лучший ученик

by Leytenator



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Love/Hate, M/M, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "То, что он врет, видно так же ясно, как и стояк Кейнета"во всем виноват Ласка и этот его арт https://twitter.com/laskapsy_nah/status/1190150659460517889





	Лучший ученик

В Часовой Башне холодно.  
\- Я все равно не поставлю вам за доклад «отлично», - с усталым вздохом сообщает Кейнет, но мальчишка упрямо продолжает тащить его куда-то в подсобку за кафедрой.  
Интересно, Вейвер Вельвет намерен устроить очередной совершенно бессмысленный спор или попытается по-плебейски придушить его? Кейнет морщится от неожиданно крепкой хватки на запястье и с нарастающим раздражением дергает руку.  
Мальчишка не отпускает.  
Когда за ними захлопывается тесная подсобка, Вейвер пихает Кейнета в плечо, заставляя привалиться спиной к закрытой двери.  
Нет, он даже не станет его выслушивать. Сейчас же превратит в жабу. Или в слизняка. Кейнет позволяет себе потратить пару секунд на предвкушающие раздумья, прежде чем заявить насмешливо:  
\- У вас чудовищный доклад. Да, не лишенный определенной доли фантазии, но в нем полно опасных заблуждений.  
\- Как и в вашей жизни, - отрезает наглец.  
И опускается перед ним на колени.  
Хватка на запястье наконец разжимается, и Кейнет озадаченно трет его. Покорно склоненная черноволосая макушка, сама поза студента неожиданно волнуют. Может, заставлять их всех сдавать зачеты в таком положении? Кроме высокородных магов, разумеется.  
Все должны знать свое место – простая, хоть и немного жестокая истина, и чем раньше мальчишка ее усвоит, тем легче ему потом будет в жизни.  
\- Вы сказали на прошлом семинаре, что заставите меня замолчать. Я думаю об этом вторую неделю, - хрипло говорит он, так и не осмеливаясь поднять глаза.  
\- Вейвер Вельвет, - выдыхает Кейнет потрясенно, и тот вскидывает горящее лицо.  
\- Вы такой ограниченный мерзавец, - бормочет он, качая головой. – Умный, едкий – и ужасно зашоренный. Как я только умудрился так попасть?  
\- Встаньте с пола немедленно.  
Вейвер снова мотает головой, а потом качается вперед и прижимается щекой к его паху.  
Кейнет чувствует, как подкашиваются ноги, как по всему телу пробегает липкой волной дрожь.  
Зашоренный. Это даже забавно. Видел бы этот мальчик, чем Кейнет занимался в общей спальне в свою студенческую пору – бежал бы уже отсюда как угорелый.   
\- Вы когда-нибудь делали это раньше? – ласково спрашивает он, сжимая в горсти гладкие черные пряди.  
Это неожиданно приятно. Кейнет стаскивает с одной ладони перчатку и зарывается пальцами в мягкие волосы.  
Вейвер краснеет пятнами и отвечает:  
\- Конечно!  
То, что он врет, видно так же ясно, как и стояк Кейнета.  
Кейнет вздыхает и медленно убирает ладонь с чужой макушки. Время безумств – это время студенчества. Для Кейнета оно уже прошло, а мальчишка пусть проваливает развлекаться со сверстниками. Да, проучить наглеца ужасно хочется, но это, все-таки, непедагогично.  
Когда он озвучивает все эти доводы Вейверу, тот смотрит на него остекленевшим взглядом, и Кейнет уже было опасается, что мальчишка сейчас разорется или расплачется.  
Но тот громко, неприятно фыркает и сообщает:  
\- Мне всегда нравились мужчины постарше.  
Он расстегивает застежки на штанах Кейнета, продолжая глядеть на него снизу вверх, задрав голову. На его губах играет нервная, широкая улыбка. Кейнет колеблется еще несколько невыносимо долгих секунд. А потом сдается и направляет член в приоткрытый рот. В конце концов, это достойная компенсация за все часы, которые он убил на чтение совершенно возмутительных докладов мальчишки.  
Тот сосет неумело, берет неглубоко, но Кейнет – сам не знает, почему – так и не может оторвать взгляда от сияющих темных глаз. Когда они наконец прикрываются, и Вейвер издает долгий стон, Кейнет ощущает вибрацию его горла членом и стискивает зубы, чтобы не спустить прямо сейчас – позорно, как какой-то юнец.  
\- Обхватите губами плотнее. Вот так. Не торопитесь, медленнее. Хорошо. Всему вас надо учить, Вейвер Вель…  
Мальчик очень хорошо и очень быстро учится. Он вообще талантливый – еще не был бы таким невыносимо, несносно наглым…  
Кейнет кончает в мягкий горячий рот спустя пару минут и тут же, не позволяя отдышаться никому из них, вздергивает Вейвера на ноги.  
У него выпачканные спермой припухшие губы, и Кейнет впивается в них глубоким, жадным поцелуем, развоплощая чужую одежду легким магическим пассом.  
Вейвер вздрагивает и прижимается к нему, стонет отчаянно и сорвано ему в рот, пока Кейнет быстрыми движениями доводит его до разрядки.  
Мальчишка продолжает прижиматься невозможно тесно, даже когда кончает, забрызгав спермой перчатку и, кажется, всю робу Кейнета. Даже когда Кейнет пытается как можно тактичнее его отстранить. Даже когда возвращает на место его одежду.  
Кейнет вздыхает и наконец сдается, обнимая узкие плечи.  
Он все понимает.  
В Часовой Башне холодно.


End file.
